Weishaupt
Weishaupt is the second largest city in New Libertaria. The city is a major center of religious study and is the home of the Ecumenical Council. Known for its religious diversity, the city draws on tourism from Christian nations and those practicing Eastern Faiths. The city of Weishaupt was founded during the nation’s rule by the Dutch Empire, and the city founders consisted mostly of Freemasons and others who were active in the organization of fraternal organizations that were often frowned upon in Europe’s polite society. The city was named after Adam Weishaupt, the individual most associated with the Bavarian Illuminati, but is also recognized by some as a revered figure of the enlightenment. The architectural style of Weishaupt is a blend of Gothic-oriented buildings mixed with progressive architectural styles such as Bauhaus and post-modern design, reflecting a clearly Masonic influence. Weishaupt is also the home city of the Ecumenical Council, which is responsible for facilitating religious harmony in the diverse nation. The meeting place of the Ecumenical Council is the former Grand Masonic Lodge #1, which became the fortress of the Ecumenical Defense League during the overthrow of the tyrant King Benedict II. Weishaupt sits on the eastern coast of the South Island, slightly to the southeast of New Rotterdam and northeast of Framboise. It is the site of a harbor which sports one of the largest coral reefs in the world, just slightly smaller than the Great Barrier Reef. Places Of Interest In Weishaupt Ecumenical Council Hall The Ecumenical Council is a institution established by the Crown to encourage and facilitate religious dialogue. Membership in the EC is determined by a proportion equal to the last official census, with the major religions of the nation appointing members to reflect the religious breakdown of the country. The Council works to create a consensus on morality and virtue, advising the House Of Electors in the law-making process to reflect the faith issues inherent in the national society while giving a voice to those in their respective communities of faith. They are also responsible for establishing national holidays. The Ecumenical Council meets in a building which is a former Masonic Lodge and was headquarters of the Ecumenical Defense League during the crisis regarding King Benedict II. King Benedict II had gone insane as a young man after his father King Benedict I (Baruch IV) had his public conversion from Judaism to the Norse faith. Upon claiming the throne, Benedict II began a reign of terror which punished and persecuted what at the time was the nation’s Jewish plurality. The EDL would form their pact between “faiths united in a common cause of tolerance” in the Masonic Hall and would soon created the Ecumenical Army which defeated the forces of King Benedict at the Battle Of Bloodfield in Tasmania. Not only does the meeting hall of the Ecumenical Council give tours of this history, it also acts as a repository for religious texts and reading materials. The Ecumenical Council is also responsible for managing the Calendar Of Holidays, which is the official slate of government holidays observed and celebrated in the nation. The Ecumenical Council Hall is often decorated to reflect the concurrent holiday. The Hall recognizes holidays from the wide variety of faiths and seeks to incorporate each as part of an inclusive society. In the landmark case of O’Hair vs. Ecumenical Council Of New Libertaria, atheists sued the body for celebrating religious holidays as exclusionary to atheists and agnostics. The case was decided clearly that the “role of the Ecumenical Council is to give non-preferential representation to people of faith” and that the “consideration of atheist citizens is found in the secular nature of government.” This set the precedent known as Separation Of State which put an end to all lawsuits based on the claims of atheists and agnostics, reaffirming the national commitment to religious tolerance. Maimonides-Aquinas Center Established jointly by the National Conference Of Catholic Bishops and the National Council Of Rabbis, the Maimonides-Aquinas For Judeo-Christian Theology is an institution of religious research and scholarship that dates back to the earliest days of the Spinozan Monarchy, being established under the rule of King Joseph I. The center has worked for several centuries to foster a cross-religious dialogue between Torah and Bible scholars, providing comprehensive scholastic analysis of both the Old and New Testament. Named in honor of the 12th Century rabbinical scholar Moses Maimonides, who stands as one of the most significant Torah scholars of the Middle Ages, and 13th Century Roman Catholic scholar St. Thomas Aquinas, who was heavily immersed in Maimonides writings and who became known as “doctor of the church.” The Maimonides-Aquinas Center is estimated to contain 10 miles of shelving, and there are 70,000 volumes in the selective 'catalogue' alone, representing the collected and comprehensive body of Judeo-Christian thought and philosophy. According to the Center, the oldest complete texts on file date back to the end of the ninth century. The center is also one of the leading centers of scholarship on the Gnostic gospels. After the discovery of the Dead Sea Scrolls in Qumran Wadi, New Libertaria entered the process of archeology, with Libertarian scientists and scholars assisting in the excavation and analysis of the caves and ruins. Through a reciprocal academic arrangement with the state of Israel, New Libertaria is one of the major centers for Dead Sea Scroll scholarship, with an entire complex in the third level basement of the Maimonides-Aquinas Center constructed to accommodate the delicate fragments in a hermetic and sterile environment. Since the ratification of the Second Vatican Council under Pope John XXIII, every sitting pope has visited the Maimonides-Aquinas Center as part of ecumenical outreach. Pope Benedict XVI visited the center in the spring of 2008. Although totals are not declared, it is estimated that the Holy See and the state of Israel have created a jointly-managed endowment nearing or exceeding $1 billion to foster the center as a major outpost of religious scholarship. The Bowery The Bowery is a well-known section of Weishaupt, famous for its night life as well as its trendy galleries and coffee shops. The Bowery became a major center of culture and literature that mirrored the similar goings-on with Burroughs, Kerouac and Ginsburg, but also spawned the subsequent counter-culture movement that followed - notably the now discredited Springtime Of Sexual Freedom. The area still maintains its bohemian ambiance, though the effects of gentrification are also apparent. The Bowery remains a thriving center of independent local businesses. It is home to a number of independent restaurants and bars, as well as clothing boutiques, booksellers, head shops and record stores. The cohabitation between throw-backs to the hipster lounge scene, the organic and spiritual New Age ambiance, as well as the once vital punk-rock scene is one of the Bowery's most interesting and endearing aspects that attracts large amounts of tourists to the neighborhood making it a major tourist attraction. The past legacy of the Springtime Of Sexual Freedom continues to attract large amounts of runaway youth who engage in activities ranging from street performances to drug use. Considered a mild nuisance by the city and by neighborhood residents, there is a police presence to crack down on those who exceed societal norms or engage in destructive behavior. The Assassination Of Richard Trick The Repository of the Ecumenical Council Hall was the site of the only assassination under the Third Constitution, as the site where Prime Minister Richard Trick was assassinated. During a visit to the city by Prime Minister Trick, a single assassin would break into the Repository and establish his position in the fourth floor of the Hall. As Prime Minister Trick walked to the Hall, he was shot by a man named Peter Cromwell who, acting alone and in concert with no other individuals, shot the chancellor six times through the heart, lungs and the brain. Because of the city of Weishaupt's well-known and open connection to Freemasonry and the Illuminati, the assassination of Prime Minister Trick has prompted multiple conspiracy theories regarding the assassination. Although it is well documented that the assassin acted alone, the conspiracies have nonetheless been abundant. Most conspiracies, although officially discredited, put forth a criminal conspiracy involving parties as varied as the Ministry Of Justice, Epiclesian Secret Service, the American Mafia, Justice Minister K. Edvard Dyson, former Deputy Prime Minister Esteban Favre, sitting Deputy Prime Minister Brahmin Hilton, pro-Maori liberationists, anti-Maori groups, representatives of Big Business, or some combination of those entities and individuals. Category:New Libertaria Category:Cities Category:Religion Category:Earth-based religions